Electronic cigarettes, also known as virtual cigarettes, smell like actual cigarettes and thus are capable of simulating the feeling of smoking without affecting the smoker's health. Electronic cigarettes are generally used as products helping the smoker to quit smoking and as substitutes for cigarettes.
However, as a voltage or power outputted by a power supply component of the electronic cigarette gradually increases and a resistance of a heating element of an atomization assembly of the electronic cigarettes becomes smaller and smaller, the temperature of the heating element gets higher and higher. An excessively high temperature of the heating element may cause liquid solution to release harmful substance, affecting people's opinion towards the electronic cigarette.
In addition, since different types of liquid solutions have different ingredients, atomization temperatures corresponding to optimum smoking feelings of these types of liquid solutions are also accordingly different.